pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY013: Kindergarten Chaos!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash is faced with a surprise challenge by a young Trainer named Penelope and her Sylveon, the first Fairy-type Pokémon he’s encountered. After Penelope quickly beats Ash and his Froakie, he agrees to visit her kindergarten class. They put together a great presentation for all the students, except one young boy. Little does this boy know that this show-and-tell is about to change his life forever. Episode Plot Ash faces a female trainer, who reminds him when the trainer's eyes meet, the battle is initiated. Serena is surprised to hear of such a rule, so Clemont replies it is a standard. The trainer is Penelope, who sends Sylveon. Ash sees it is an evolved form of Eevee, while Clemont and Bonnie tell him it is a Fairy-type Pokémon, like Dedenne. Excited to battle a new type of Pokémon, Ash sends Froakie. Penelope asks Ash should she win, he has to be with her for a while, calling him 'sweetie'. Serena is shocked and jealous of this statement, but Ash accepts. Froakie starts with Bubble, but is countered by Sylveon's Fairy Wind. The latter uses Moonblast, though Froakie jumps and kicks some berries, which Sylveon repels. However, it was just a decoy, allowing Froakie to hit it using Water Pulse. It charges, but is infatuated by Sylveon's Attract. The latter uses Draining Kiss, making Froakie to burst out. The latter's energy is drained and is defeated. Penelope gives Ash an Oran Berry and feeds it to Froakie. Penelope reminds Ash of the bet he made, making Serena blush a bit. They arrive at a kindergarten, where they are greeted by many children. They admire Ash's Pikachu, who goes on Ash's head to avoid "confrontation". The children turn to Froakie and play a bit. The principal arrives and sees Penelope arrived with new friends. Penelope admits she goes to the forest and tries to befriend wild Pokémon, then brings them to the kindergarten. The heroes see why Penelope wanted Ash to come with her, relieving Serena. While Froakie notices a boy hiding behind a column, Team Rocket observes their enemies. Meowth is charmed by Sylveon, thinking how cute she is and is in love. James and Jessie, however, plan on catching both Sylveon and Pikachu. The children watch Pikachu and pat him. Bonnie lets them know Pikachu likes his tail patted, overjoying the children. Clemont proposes they should send all their Pokémon to have fun with the children. Ash sends Fletchling, Clemont sends Chespin and Bunnelby, while Serena while Fennekin and Dedenne comes out of Bonnie's bag. Ash notices a child running by and the principal tells it is Randall, who gets scared easily. While other children play with the Pokémon, Froakie is still annoyed how it lost against Sylveon, especially with the Attract tactic. The principal leads Randall to others. Ash offers Randall to greet Froakie and Bonnie goes to give Randall food to feed Froakie with, but Randall is too shy and refuses. He does not want to, thinking Froakie may attack him. Randall remembers well he met a Hoppip, but a Beedrill scared Randall, causing Hoppip to leave him. The heroes comfort Randall, telling it is actually fun not to know, making Pokémon exciting. Randall is not convinced, thinking Pokémon are still scary. A truck appears and opens, revealing Jessie and Meowth as entertainers. Everyone goes to watch this show, even if Penelope nor the principal do not remember organizing this event. Everyone comes on the truck and everyone is given a ball to hold. Randall and Froakie stay out of this event. Everyone throws a ball into the air, but the balls explode and release smoke. Everyone leaves the truck, though a net is thrown onto Sylveon and Pikachu, trapping them in capsules. Team Rocket take off their disguises and ride off. Ash and Fletchling follow them and the former manages to get onto the truck. However, the principal notices Randall is gone. James notices Fletchling following them, so he releases sludge to slow it down. In the truck, Randall bumps into Froakie and both are terrified. They also notice Sylveon and Pikachu caged and the latter's Thunderbolt had no effect on the capsule. Seeing Randall is in the truck, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Penelope decide to follow the truck and save him. Froakie uses Bubble and Water Pulse, but neither attack doesn't destroy the capsules. Ash enters the truck and promises to save Sylveon and Pikachu at any cost. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Penelope ride a car and notice Fletchling, who is still covered in sludge. Ash and Froakie tackle the cages, but are surprised how sturdy they are. They ask for Randall's help, who thinks of himself as a coward. Ash replies he needs everyone's help. Seeing Sylveon scared, Randall is reminded Sylveon is everyone's friend and agrees to help. Ash, Froakie and Randall tackle the cage few times and break the glass, freeing Sylveon. Randall loses his hat, but Sylveon pats him, thanking Randall for saving her. Sylveon also comes to Froakie, who blushes. The four tackle the other cage and free Pikachu as well. Team Rocket arrives at an abandoned building and are pleased they will report these two Pokémon to the boss. They open the truck, but are shocked their enemy is here. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo and James with Inkay, who use Shadow Ball and Psybeam. Froakie's Water Pulse and Pikachu's Thunderbolt counter these moves. Using Electro Ball, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Penelope arrive and are glad their friends are safe. At the kindergarten, Randall admits he saved Pikachu and Sylveon. He turns to Froakie and thinks they both are friends, which Ash confirms. The children are glad, seeing Randall is no longer afraid nor shy. Randall already sees himself as a Pokémon Trainer with Froakie. Ash promises he will battle him one day. The heroes bid everyone farewell and depart off. Debuts Character *Penelope *Randall *Principal Pokémon * Sylveon Move *Moonblast *Draining Kiss *Fairy Wind Quotes * "There's a . . . twerp in our truck!" - Jessie * "You won't sell!" - James Trivia *The dub title of this episode was used in a dub episode of Sailor Moon that had the same name. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Sylveon (U.S.) *"Pokémon Quiz": Sylveon (JP) *Like in Wired For Battle!, Ash's Heracross battles Shingo's Scizor, who is a -type Pokémon, a type Ash did not encounter before that episode. **Nonetheless, he had already encountered two Fairy-types (Dedenne and Spritzee) before. *Like in The Purr-fect Hero and in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, the story is centered around the kindergarten. *Meowth reshowed his love for Eevee's evolved forms after saying that Sylveon is cute. Something like this happened in Eevee & Friends. *A score in Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is being used in this episode. Gallery Ash vs. Penelope XY013 3.jpg Sylveon uses Moonblast XY013 4.jpg Sylveon kisses Froakie XY013 5.jpg Froakie is defeated xy013 19.png The heroes meets the kindergarten class XY013 6.jpg Penelope comes back to kindergarten xy013 18.png Randall encounters a Hoppip XY013 7.jpg Meowth fell in love with Sylveon XY013 8.jpg Jessie and Meowth entertain the audience XY013 9.jpg Team Rocket appears once more xy013 16.png Ash knocked off stage XY013 10.jpg Randall and Froakie are scared of each other XY013 11.jpg Team Rocket believes they succeeded XY013 12.jpg The heroes return back to the kindergarten XY013 13.jpg Randall befriended Froakie XY013 14.jpg Serena and Bonnie bid farewell xy013 17.png Randall exchanges a fist bump with Froakie XY013 15.jpg The heroes continue onwards }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Hiroyuki Furukawa Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes animated by Kazuma Tanaka Category:Episodes directed by Chō Kobayashi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time directors